


Silver lining

by Haywoodss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodss/pseuds/Haywoodss
Summary: Nothing is ever normal with the Potter family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haily Lily Potter life is one that she never could of wished for.

 Harry sat in the empty Gryffindor common room with Ginny leaning against her as she worked on some essay Umbridge made her write for talking back  _once_ again. Some of her fellow classmates still whisper as she walks down the corridor's, unable to defend herself without someone calling her a liar. Seamus was still mad at her for calling his mother stupid, Well to her defense the entire Ministry is stupid, they turned against the girl they once called their  _savior._ She was so engrossed by her thoughts that she didn't even notice Ron or Hermione enter the room and toss their bags onto the couch.

 "That  _bloody_ women!" Hermione exclaimed sitting by Harry's feet and grabbing a pillow. Ron sat next to her as Hermione continued to rant. "We aren't learning how to defend ourselves! Book work is fun, but in order to learn defense against the dark arts, we need to do hands on work!" Ron looked at her and simply said "Did you just say that book work is  _fun?"_  

 "Honestly Ronald, Hermione made a great point, but the only thing you heard is that  _book work is fun?_ " Ginny said, still leaning on Harry.

 "She's taking over the entire school!"

 " _Harry_!" 

  Harry turned towards the fireplace and kneeled down to face the burning logs. " _Sirius! what are you doing here?"_ she whispered as Ron and Herminoe crawled towards them

_"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge? What's she doing? Training you kill half breeds?"_ He replied with disgust in his voice.

 Ginny joined them with a puzzled look on her face.  

 " _She's not letting us use magic at all!"_

_"well i'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."_

The hushed conversation goes on for a while but ends when they hear noise coming from the dorms. "He really is out there isn't he?" Hermione says facing the window as the storm outside gets worse by the minute. "We need to be able to defend ourselves. We need someone who is willing to teach us." She implies looking into Hara's eyes. 

 "Me? I don't know. Half of the school thinks i'm fame hungry and the other half thinks I've gone mad." Hara replied, brushing stray strands out hair out of her eyes. "I can't even walk in the halls without someone shoving me into the walls. What makes you think the kids here are going to listen to me if i teach them how to defend themselves?"

 "Because you're Harry Potter! You know how to defend yourself against the dark arts! I'm sure loads of Gryffindors will be willing to listen." Ginny says throwing her arms around Hara. "I'm pretty sure Hermione can set everything up!"

"She's right. Just say the word and i can arrange everything." Hermione confirms looking at Hara with hopeful eyes. 

 Harry pauses for a moment and thinks about it. She knows they need to learn how to defend themselves but she also knows one slip and they could get caught and expelled. She didn't want to risk anyone getting kicked out, but she knows getting kicked out is better than being dead. Sighing Harry agrees and is smothered with hugs and thank yous.

 Hermione and Ron then retreat back to their dorms as Harry and Ginny return back to the couch.

 "You're brave. You know that" Ginny says looking up from her paper. Ginny always loved Harry. No matter if the other girl wasn't ready to say it back. She remembers sleepless nights in her second year. She remembers the diary and it's power. She remembers waking up in the chamber and seeing Harry glasses broken, robes torn with a huge gash in her arm. "You need to get out of here okay? Don't worry about me. Ron is waiting for you." She remembers watching the girl fall from her broom while  Dementors flew around the Quidditch pitch. She remembers watching the girl being forcefully torn from Cedric Diggory's dead body. But now, she watches the girl stare back at her with her green eyes that holds so many questions, and her long jet black hair that stands at odd angles. The lighting bolt shaped scar that irritates her when she sleeps is what most people seem to notice when they first see her. 

 Harry smiles at her then brings her in for a kiss. Ginny knew Harry didn't know how to respond to that. But for now, She would let her lips answer her praise.

 Harry pulls away with the biggest grin on her face and simply starts to sing  _"Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, Her hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish she was mine, she's truly divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

 "Piss off Potter! I was 11!"

 "11 years old and flirting with someone who you barley talked to over the summer?" Harry fires back 

 "Mum told me to stop staring at you!" Ginny says turning into a deep shade of red

 " _Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad-"_

_"POTTER!"_


	2. The girl who sacrificed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl who lived

 Hara Potter walked into the forbidden forest with Voldemort's deal ringing in her ears. She knew she had to do this. So many people were dead, Tonks and Remus laying on the cold stone of the great hall. Tonks, who loved playing pranks with the Weasley twins. And Remus, who looked too old for his age, with the scars of his past planted on his face. 

 She had on her neckless Ginny gave her for Valentines hanging from her neck. She wanted to say  _goodbye_. She wanted to hold Ginny's face in her hands and tell her that the only way to kill Voldemort, was to die with him. She thinks back to the day of her birthday, the way Ginny's fiery hair was brighter than anything she's seen in her life.

_"You'll be safe, won't you?" Ginny asked looking at Harry calmly._

_"Yeah. I promise."_

_"That's the silver lining i've been looking for."_

_The kiss was slow and delicate as if Ginny was trying not to break Harry with her touch. The kiss was becoming more heated with every slow movement, Their grip on each other tightened with a desperate need of love. Harry brought her hand up to caress Ginny's cheek when the door burst open. Ron was staring at them, face flushed while Hermione was apologetically looking at the two girls._

_"Happy birthday Harry."_

She snapped out of her thoughts and flipped the stone over to call her dead. One by one ghosts of people she loved floated around her. But the two standing in front of her had an uncanny resemblance to her.

"Mum....Dad...." She sobbed towards them

 "My baby. Look at you, so beautiful, so brave." The women who's green eyes resembled Harry's own.

 "Our baby girl. We are so proud." The man said floating closer to her. His hair stuck up in odd ways just like her own.

 She looked around and saw the ghost of Sirius and Remus who's stolen youth was visible on their faces.

 "You've done enough. Its time." Sirius added, looking at her with nothing but love. 

 "But Remus....what about Teddy?" She asked looking at the man she once called professor.

 Remus smiled softly "Others will tell him what his Mother and Father died for. One day he'll understand." 

 Harry looked towards Sirius one last time. "D-does it hurt? Dying?" 

 "Quicker than falling asleep." 

 She looked towards her parents whom she never got to know and with a quivering voice blurted out- 

 "You'll stay with me?"

Lily's and James looked at her with love she ached to have as a child. Their proud faces so young, but so full of life. Their only daughter stood before them awaiting her death, the girl who lived.

" _until the end."_

She marched to where she knew Voldemort was waiting for her, when she arrived mummers were floating around the death eaters as Voldemort smile grew.

" _Harry?! No! What are ye doing here?!"_

She slowly looked at Hagrid, the man who saved her from the abusive hands of the Dursleys, The man who saved her from Godric hollow 17 years ago. The man who baked her a birthday cake that was squashed. The man who told her,  _She was a witch._

 She clutched the neckless on her neck as she waited for the killing blow.

 " _The girl who lived, come to die "_

 Closing her eyes and taking a breath, She thought back to how Ginny's lips felt against hers, Her hair which even the brightest sun couldn't tame. The way they said  _i love you._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

She woke up in king cross station, white and clean as Professor Dumbledore explained everything and gave her an option to return to the living or stay with the dead.

She chose the living.

 As the death eaters celebrated, Narcissa Malfoy went to check to see if the girl was really dead. But much to Harry's surprise all she asked was- 

_"Is Draco alive?"_

She nodded

Malfoy looked at the death eaters and announced with the softest voice ever

_"She's dead."_

 

* * *

 

They forced Hagrid to carry her body back to the Castle, his body,  shaking from sobs as the death eaters gleefully cheered.

  She knew they were back at the castle when they came to a sudden hault. Footsteps were coming from the castle, looking to see what was going on.

 Her stomach dropped when she heard Ginny's voice.

  _"Neville, who's that Hagrid is carrying? Neville who is it?"_

Voldemort announced the news with a voice filled with power and laughter.

 " _Harry Potter is dead!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Silence! Stupid girl."_

Ginny's sobs carried to her ears as she tried to continue playing dead. She wanted to scream that she was okay. But she knew that that wasn't an option.

 Neville said his speech, Grabbed the sword and struck at the snake.

 Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms while shocked spectators cheered and raised their wands once again.

 The Battle continued, Harry and Voldemort dueled,  but ended when Voldemort's curse fired back on him. He died a normal death to show that Tom Riddle was human. 

 Dragging herself to the great hall was a challenge, she couldn't feel her legs and blood stains were present on every piece of clothing she was wearing.

Ron embraced her first, while Hermione joined in with tears in her eyes. All the Weasleys survived, their red hair standing out as Harry walked towards them. Molly's loving smile, Arthur hugging his two eldest sons. Fred and George were snacking on beans while messing with Percy's hair. She saw Ginny running towards her and enveloped her in the biggest hug you could ever think was possible.

 "You bloody idiot. I thought you were dead." Ginny sobbed clutching Harry tighter to her.

 " _I'm right here. I'm never going anywhere again."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after the war, they both got tired of waiting.

 "Do you want to get Married? Ginny said out of the blue, twirling Harry's hair between her fingers while they lazily lay on Ginny's bed.

 They were relaxing in Ginny's room after a long day of Quidditch practice and Auror shifts. Molly was fussing about how skinny Harry was becoming again and not eating enough, but was pulled away when Ginny came in and yelled behind her shoulder 

"Don't worry mum! We'll come down for dinner!" 

 Harry's green eyes traveled to the freckled face of her girlfriend, Ginny was looking at her with a soft expression and eyes filled with hope. Harry stayed quiet as her thoughts roamed free.

 _Aren't we too young? Are we moving too fast?_ _Yes, granted our friends are getting married at a young age. Ron and Hermonie got married last month. Ron proposed soon after he turned 19 and Hermione eagerly said yes. I'm 20 and Ginny is 19. How will that work? Will Molly and Authur be mad? She is their only girl of course, why would they want to give her away to me-_

"Harry? Are you okay?" 

 Ginny's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She's been too busy rambling about the question, she forgot that Ginny was waiting for an answer.

 Ginny eyes fell to her lap as she asked again.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Of course i do! But, you're only Nineteen! Don't you think that's too young?" Harry answered as Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

 "Nineteen isn't  _young_. My mum and dad got married around our age and so did your parents! I just wanted to get married before our lives are filled with work, y'know?" Responded Ginny, fiddling around with her Harpies shirt.

 Harry paused and reached into her pocket, she had been carrying this around for a while. "You know, i was going to wait for a while and maybe take you out to dinner to say this, but now seems like the best time" Harry stood up, pulling Ginny with her. Ginny, wide eyed tries to ask Harry what she was doing when four words interrupted her.

  _"Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! You bloody loser!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, I'm sorry! Im getting used to writing on my phone insted of typing it on a laptop. Thank you for being patient as i figure out how to use Ao3!


	4. Dinner with the Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time the Potter and Weasleys bloodline mixed.

 

* * *

 Ginny was trying to focus on anything but the time, Harry was late again. The dinner starts in thirty minutes and Harry was probably finishing up some important Auror paperwork. The stars above the Burrow looked lovely, Ginny wished she could enjoy them, but she was currently cursing her fiancée for being late, even if it wasn't her fault.  

 She heard a small pop and quickly turned around to see Harry fiddle with her glasses while smoothing out her dress.

 "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"  

"I'm sorry! They kept me overtime even though i told them i needed to leave right when my shift ended. Apparently, some poor bloke was on the wrong side of a deal with some gamblers."

  "Well at least you're here now. Are you nervous?"

 Harry looked oddly uncomfortable. Her usually long messy hair was sleek and shiny while her fingers pulled nervously at her dress.   

"I honestly don't know why i'm so nervous! This isn't the first time i've had dinner with your entire family."  Harry answered.

"No, but we are announcing our engagement to my six _older brothers._ also, mum and dad."

 Harry sighed as Ginny slung her arm around her waist "You really shouldn't be nervous, Mum and Dad love you, plus my brothers won't say anything unless they like bats coming out of their noses." Ginny assured her while playfully getting out her wand. 

 Ginny walked hand and hand with Harry to the Burrow when they were greeted with small fireworks popping out of Percy's ears.

  _"Fred! George! Stop that right now!"_

_"Sorry mum! He was working! This is a work free zone!"_

Fred and George noticed the two girls and straightened up, they both put on serious faces as Fred said "Harry Potter! Oh....and Ginny Weasley." 

 Ginny turned bright red, the threatening smile on her face was directed mainly at Fred. Harry felt bad for the twins, Ginny knows how to throw a mean left hook.

"Oh hello,  _Gred and Forge."_

Fred snickered as Ron and Hermione appeared behind them 

 "About bloody time you've gotten here! Mum was going to have a panic attack!" Hermione brought Harry into a  _very strong_  hug.

 _"_ Blame your best friend, she doesn't know how to tell the other Auror's no." 

 "Ah! There you are dears. Come and sit down, Dinner's almost ready." Molly said peeking her head from the corner trying to stop Fred and George eating before everyone sat down.

 As they all sat down Bill and Charlie came in,  giving their mother pecks on the cheek while they sat next to Arthur.

 "So Bill, where Fleur and the kids?" 

 "Victoire came down with a nasty cold, so Fleur is taking care of her." 

  Ginny grabbed Harry's hands from under the table after she saw Harry wouldn't stop fiddling with her glasses.

 With a wave of her wand, Molly summoned plates for her family filled with delicious, hot food.

As the family started to eat, Molly tried to give Harry more food muttering that the girl is all skin and bone.

 Ron, who was proudly wearing his Chudley Canons shirt was excitedly talking to Harry about the upcoming season

 "We have a new seeker! The team looks like they can go all the way this year!"

 "You say that  _every_ year Ron, its not going to happen. Anyway, shouldn't you be rooting for your sister? The  _chaser_ for the Harpies?" 

"I agree with Harry, Ron. The last time we went to their game they got blown out by the Harpies 30 to 450!" Hermione said giving Ginny a high five.

"The refs were on the Harpies side! Ginny shouldn't have scored as many points as she did!" 

 "As i recall, Ronald. We beat your teams arse."

Ron rolled his eyes as Percy and Hermione started a conversation about new laws getting passed.

 The dinner started to wind down as everyone started to mindlessly talk amongst themselves but was interrupted when Harry blurted out-

"Uh! Me and Ginny need to announce something!" 

 The chattering stopped, all eyes were on the two girls waiting for the announcement.

 Ginny cleared her throat, looking at her parents and brothers. 

  _"Me and Harry are getting Married."_

 Ginny saw her mother pause, Stand up, rushed toward the two young witches and enveloped them into a spine crushing hug. 

 " _Mum...can't....breathe...."_

 Molly eyes met her daughters and the girl she considered already apart of the family. She looked at the girls who have been through so much, tears welling up in her eyes.

  _"Its about time!"_

 Congratulations were being thrown all over the place when Charlie and Bill pulled Harry away from the celebration _._

 _"Look Harry, we like you so much, we are warning you now."_ Bill said 

" _Don't get on our sister's bad side, her bat boogy hex is deadly._  Charlie added winking at her.

  Hermione threw her arms around her two best friends, they were all successful, happy and  _alive._

 "You know, i figured you would've proposed to Ginny after she graduated Hogwarts." 

 "She had too much going on, we both did." 

 Ginny was hugging her father as he dramatically sobbed about his daughter finally leaving the nest.

 "My baby girl, so grown up. But still, so small."

_"Dad!"_

Harry and Ginny were preparing to leave when Molly came to them, Giving Harry Leftover food and Discussing the wedding plans. 

"We can get together to discuss it, Hopefully Rita skeeter doesn't find out about it." 

 "I can see the headlines now.  _Harry Potter's chosen one?!"_

Before they walked out the door, Harry turned around and simply said to Molly-

_"Now i can call you officially call you mum!"_

 Molly was pretty sure her crying woke up the ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed, im sorry! I only had an hour to jot this down.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after the battle was the hardest.

 Harry was scared to close her eyes, if she did she would hear the screams, see the dead students, see  _Ginny_ die. She stood in front of the bathroom sink clenching the bottle of fire whiskey in her hand, battling her demons. Her scar doesn't hurt anymore, but now she's fighting a battle with herself. Her face was tainted by the two ghosts of her past, she was always  _the girl who lived_. She was just Lily and James daughter. She was always meant to save people, but no one saved her from herself. 

 Its midnight, no sounds can be heard in the Burrow expect for the ghoul banging on the pipes. She creeped out of Ginny's room, untangling herself from the smaller girl's arms. She mindlessly walked to the liquor cabinet, grabbing the first bottle she saw and marched her way towards the bathroom. That's how she ended up standing over the sink and talking to herself at two am. 

  _Maybe you just should've died, Tonks didn't deserve it. Remus didn't deserve it. Colin didn't deserve it, he was so young and full of potential. Lavender didn't deserve it, she stayed up braiding your hair every night when she saw you tossing around in bed. It should've been just **you,** the scrawny git with the scabby knees. Maybe Aunt Petunia was right. Maybe you are worthless._

_It's hard to even look at Teddy. Even as a baby he reminds you of Tonks. You were careful to hold him, he was fragile. You are his godmother. You need to take care of yourself to take care of him._

Tossing her head back, she gulped the rest of the liquor and slumped on the floor. She couldn't take it anymore, not being able to sleep even with Ginny's comforting arms around her. 

  _You broke her heart you know? I've bet she's fallen out of love with you."_

"Shut up." 

_Why? Why would she love someone like you? The pathologic attention seeker. The girl who lied._

_"_ Stop." 

_Everyone you love eventually dies, maybe it'll be her next._

 "Enough."

  _She hates you. Everyone does, you couldn't save-_

 _"_ SHUT UP. SHUT UP."

 Out of rage, Harry ends up smashing the bottle of fire whiskey on the floor, the sound of glass breaking repeated in her head. Maybe she is going crazy, she didn't even feel the huge gash in her arm anyway.

 The door opens with a loud bang, opening to reveal Ginny standing there with her wand out, hair pulled into a messy bun.

"What happened to your arm!?" 

 Ginny quickly threw open the cabinets frantically looking for something to patch up her girlfriend with.She was thinking about calling for her parents, or Ron along with Hermione. She didn't even know Harry left the bed.

_why didn't she know? She supposed to know everything that happens._

 She foundbandages and quickly rushed to Harry's side when she felt her breath stop.

  Harry was dazed and  _drunk._  Her hair was pulled away from her face revealing the dark circles around her eyes. It was getting worse, she needed to stop keeping everything to heself. Not being able to even shut her eyes in the dark without hearing taunts was near impossible for Harry. But she still kept it inside, not wanting to alarm Ginny with any problem. 

**** _please talk to me._

 "Harry, give me your hand." 

 Harry complied, giving Ginny her hand to be pulled up and helped back to bed. 

 Getting back to Ginny's bedroom was difficult. Harry kept swaying as Ginny struggled to keep her balance. Eventually they stood inside the bedroom, the moonlight creeping into the windows as Harry sat on the bed with the youngest Weasley child next to her.

 Ginny took Harry's face in her hands, she wanted for Harry to know that she was loved. She wanted the older girl to know that nothing was her fault. 

"I love you." Ginny said looking into her green eyes. "It's okay to feel like this. I love you so much. It's over now, he's gone baby." 

  Harry sat quietly, looking at the red head with a soft expression. Ginny balanced her out.  Harry hair is as dark as the night while Ginny's is brighter than the sun. Their personalitys are alike, but still different from each other.

 The voices in her head stopped when Ginny came into the bathroom. The nightmares paused everytime Ginny embraced her. Maybe Ginny was her  _savior._  

"I love you too." 

 All the bad thoughts she's been dealing with suddenly disappeared as Ginny pressed her soft lips to hers.

_Flowers. Just like our first kiss during the yule ball._

 Ginny slowly pulled away and tugged Harry down on the bed. Locking her in a tight embrace, she threw the blankets over them both. She stroked her hair as the older girl eyes we _re slowly closing._

_"It's over now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2am. I'm highkey sad so enjoy this unedited angst.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of children is going to be fun.

 "Teddy  _please_ eat your food." Harry pleaded with the one year old boy sitting on her lap. 

"No!" 

 "Why? You don't like peas? What kind of kid doesn't like peas?"

 "Me!" 

 "Eat your food Teddy or else when Auntie Molly shows up, she's not going to give you cookies." 

  The boy pushed away his food as he dramatically started to fake cry.

"Alright fine! Go play with your dolls." Harry mumbled, putting down the young boy as he ran towards his playset. 

 "You really don't know how to tell him no, huh?" Ginny teased, swooping down to give Harry a small peck.

 "This boy is going to be the death of me. Everytime i say no his hair turns red! It's like looking at the smaller version of Fred and George!" 

  "Why don't you take him outside? Ron is de-gnoming the yard right now and i'm sure Teddy will enjoy watching him fling things around." 

 "Well...i kinda wanted to spend time with you." Harry responded, grabbing Ginny by the waist as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Ginny giggled, pushing Harry away "Your Godson is literally craving your attention and the only thing you're worried about is snogging me?" 

 " _Craving? He's fine!"_

 _"_ We'll have plenty of time to talk.  _Tonight."_ Ginny added winking at the green eyed girl.

 "Watch it Weasley. There's a child here!" Harry joked, picking up Teddy and walking outside.

 Teddy was chewing on the broom plushie Ginny got for him at Diagon alley, his hair back to his regular shade of blue.

 "You know Teddy, other kids listen to their godmothers. They eat their peas. Why don't you love me?" 

The only response Harry got was cheerful gurgles.

 Ron was outside teaching Hermione how to properly de-gnome the garden. 

"Ron, doesn't this hurt them?" Hermione asked, grabbing one by the arms and twirling it around.

 "Nah it just makes them dizzy. They keep coming back so i'm sure it doesn't really do any harm to them." 

 "That's not a comforting thought." Hermione said sitting down. 

 "Look who i have here! It's Teddy!" 

 Hermione squeaked as Harry walked towards her, eagerly holding out her arms waiting for the baby. 

 Teddy immediately jumped into her arms, waiting to be smothered in kisses.

"Kiss arse." 

"Ron! Don't cuss infront of the baby!" 

 Ron laughed, but suddenly stopped. His gaze trailing towards the front gate of the Burrow. "Bloody hell. It's that women again.  _Rita Skeeter."_

Rita Skeeter was briskly walking towards them, her Magical Quill floated by her side as her camera man struggled to keep with her.

From inside, Ginny saw this. She marched outside wrapping her arm around Harry's waist protectively.

 "Ah Ms Potter. It's so grand to see you alive and well. I remember you being twelve-"

 "Fourteen."

" _Fourteen._ I remember you being  _fourteen,_ eagerly waiting for your interview. Your green eyes filled with mysteries while your beauty was matched by the young veela sitting next to you." Skeeter said, grabbing Harry's cheeks and pinching them.

Ginny grimaced at the physical contact, obviously not pleased with the blonde women in front of her.

 "Harry doesn't need to answer any questions. The press are banned from this property so i suggest you leave." Ginny growled, taking Teddy from Hermione. 

 "And who might you be young lady?" Skeeter asked. looking at Ginny with her devilish grin.

 "I'm her  _girlfriend._ it's time for you to leave." 

 "Now Skeeter. Or else i'll happily escort you out myself." Hermoine threatened 

"Hush Ms. Granger. The  _important_ people are speaking."

 Ron turned red at that comment. He almost threw a dungbomb at the woman before Hermione stopped him.

 Skeeter turned back to Harry eyeing the baby sleeping in Ginny's arms. "So. Two young witches bring a child into this world at the tender ages of 17 and 18? What kind of example are you showing the children at home?" 

 It was Ginny's turn to blush. Her eyes dangerously looking at the petite lady. "He is  _our family. Its time for you to leave now."_

 Harry put a calming hand on Ginny's shoulder, her girlfriend staring into the soul of the annoying blonde. 

 "I'm not answering anything. Leave or else i'll have Hermione do it." 

 "Very well. I got all the juicy gossip to entertain my readers with. Goodbye Ms. Potter." Skeeter gleefully said while walking away with the man she entered with. Obviously proud with her efforts.

 "That woman makes me want to deal with Umbridge again. She's like a leech. No personal boundaries." Ron said picking up Teddy from Ginny's arms. "Mum is going to flip when she reads the article." 

 "Last time a reporter came near Harry, i was sure she was about to hit them with her bag." Hermione added.

 "Gin? Let's talk." Harry muttered dragging the younger into a secluded area. 

 "So...I'm your family too huh? Since Teddy is my godson and all that. I mean- not that i'm saying that we aren't already family! We practically live together! We already are family. If you want to be family! I'm not saying we are?" Harry nervously asked while looking into the brown eyes of her girlfriend. 

 Ginny cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl neck. 

  They pulled apart breathlessly, desperately searching for the right words.

 "We are family Harry. One day i  _will_ start a family with you. One day, after i graduate Hogwarts we can get married. We can have our own house too! Because i love you." 

 Harry smiles, tears slowly building in her eyes. But her face turns to horror soon after. "Kids? The Weasley and Potter bloodline mixing? THOSE KIDS ARE GOING TO BE TROUBLE MAKERS GINNY! My first year at Hogwarts i ended up in the Hospital wing  _five times._ Me and your brother flew  _the car into the whomping willow!"_

_"Oh shit. Harry, You're right."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ya'll liked this fluff.


	7. Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry, Ron and Hermione searched for the Horcruxes, Ginny led the way for Dumbledore's army.

 Ginny was always strong. She wasn't just the girl with the huge crush on Harry, no. She's powerful. She's leading the resistance against Snapes tyranny. Her headstrong attitude causes more and more kids to join Dumbledore's army. She was the girl with the long red hair, freckles and hand me down robes. She's the girlfriend of Harry Potter. She's the best witch of her year. She's Ginerva Molly Weasley. 

 "Do you think the trio is doing alright?" Neville asked sitting crossed legged in the room of requirement. "The death eaters have all sorts of plans to catch them." 

"Yeah. They always have tricks up their sleeves." 

 Ginny eyes looked around the room, She saw scarlet, blue and yellow ties working together. Lavender Brown was helping Cho Chang with an injured hand. Susan Bones helped Colin Creevy sew his robes back together after the Carrow siblings caught him sneaking around at night.

  "Y'know, I worry about them. They have targets the size of buildings on their backs." Luna straightforwardly said, casting butterflies from her wand.

 "Harry is powerful enough to hold off 30 dementors, i'm sure a couple of death eaters won't scare her." Nevillie replied 

 Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's not just that though. She has the entire nation on high alert." 

Ginny sometimes lays awake at night, wondering if Harry is keeping an eye on her with the Marauder's Map. She remembers sneaking out at night, the invisibility cloak thrown over the both of them while using the map to find an empty classroom to snog in. She dearly wishes to have those days back.

 Dancing with her girlfriend on Bill's wedding day almost seems like it happened years ago. Ginny loved teasing the green eyed witch, when Aunt Muriel told Ginny her dress was too short she slyly winked at Harry causing the older girl to spit out her water. 

 But in the present, she is the leader of Dumbledore's army painting on walls that they were still recruiting, Standing up to the Carrow's, refusing to practice dark magic on younger students. Hogwarts changed. It's not the same place kids were eager to attend at the age of eleven. It's not the same place she wished of attending when her brother's got their letters. 

 "I think they'll be okay. They always have each others back. Ron would die before he lets anything happen to Harry and Hermione." Ginny added. 

 "Those three were made for one another."

  "Just like we are!" Luna exclaimed grabbing Neville and Ginny in a tight hug. "Exepect we aren't the Golden trio, we're the silver trio!" 

 "The name is cool.  _Silver trio."_

_"Kickass silver trio."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short because i'm about to leave for Mexico and i'm not feeling so great :(


	8. Young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slughorn finds two students in a very interesting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming from a personal experience lmao

 Professor Slughorn had his eye on famous students all around Hogwarts. His personal favourites were the mother and daughter duo of Lily and Harry, both witches were powerful in their own right and look remarkably similar to each other, expect the hair of course. 

 Lily had been one of the top students in her class and extremely powerful for a  _muggleborn._  Her integrity is what made her stand out from the rest of the students, she didn't mind snapping back at him when he indirectly insulted her. She was widley popular with her peers with her natural kidness and motherly attitude. 

 Harry was similar to her, although the natural trouble making skill obviously came from James Potter. She would often be seen hanging around Ginny Weasley whom Slughorn also adored. The two girls were the ' _hottest couple at Hogwarts_ ' apparently due to students always seemingly staring at them as they walked in the corridors.  

 The slugclub members were conversing amongst themselves, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He noticed Hermione and Harry talking in rather hushed voices, as he got closer the made out some of the conversation- 

  _"Why did you bring McLaggen here? What are you trying to do?"_

_"I don't know Harry, alright? Maybe i wanted to make Ron jealous."_

_"Well i can help you avoid him."_  

_"Will Ginny mind?"_

_"Nah, she's talking to Luna about Nargals. She'll be distracted."_

__ Ah, young love. Slughorn could've sworn Ron was the name of one of his students, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

  _"Thank you! Maybe he'll lay off when the Gryffindor captain is in my company."_

_"Doubt it. McLaggen was pretty pissed with me when i made Ron keeper, even tried to eye me down."_

Chuckling, Slughorn tore his attention away from the two Gryffindor's as he went to go converse with his other students. He became rather intrigued when Ginny Weasley angrily snapped at Blaise Zabini

 "You think i  _sleep_ around? Maybe you haven't looked at your own mother!" The freckled girl barked, threatening to cast her infamous bat boogy hex. 

 Before Slughorn could intervene, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand to prevent the younger witch from grabbing her wand and rushed her out of the classroom into the corridors.

 The odd girl Luna eased the tension by asking the group of students if they read  _The Quibbler._

* * *

 

 Harry was currently trying to calm Ginny down, with little success.

 Ginny was still rambling about the comment Blaise made toward her. "He said i was sleeping around? That snotty jerk doesn't know anything about me! Why would i be sleeping around?" 

 "Zabini is just bitter, i'm sure of it. Anyway  _we both_ know that you don't sleep around." Harry reassured her. 

 "You're right. He's just jealous." 

 "Maybe it's because of how hot you look in your dress." Harry said, inching towards her girlfriend. 

 "Cool it Potter, don't want any professors to catch us." Ginny teased, wrapping her arms around the older girls waist.

 "Do you really care?" 

 "Nope."

 Ginny closed the remaining distancing between them, slowly kissing as her hands traveled to the black hair of the older witch.  

 "Did you bring your invisibility cloak?" 

 Harry smirked at her, digging through her bag and pulling out her cloak.

 "Always." 

 "Ms. Potter? Ms. Weasley?" 

 The two girls froze, they looked at each other as they followed the voice of Slughorn. 

 Slughorn was standing by the door obviously trying not to look at the two Gryffindor's. He simply said "If you want, we have some dessert in the classroom. Oh and Ms. Weasley, i admire you standing up for yourself." 

 "Ms. Potter you look lovely today." 

 "Thank you sir." Harry squeaked 

 Slughorn awkwardly walked away from them, he remembers catching Lily and James in a similar position back in their school days so this really didn't come as the biggest shock to him.

 Ginny and Harry stared at the disappearing figure of the man, both blushing extremely hard.

 "I thought you said you didn't care if we got caught."

 "We were doing a bit more than snogging, Potter." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry i haven't been that active. I've been studying for some exams.


	9. Christmas time at the Burrow part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is always fun with the Family.

 

"Mummmmm James won't stop messing with me!" 

 

 James! Leave Albus alone." 

 

 Harry was currently trying to finish braiding her daughters hair while her sons were aguring over who got to play with the broomstick. 

 Albus angrily grabbed the pillow and launched it at his older brother "Mum said to leave me alone! We need to look nice for Grandma and Grandpa." 

 Harry sighed, usually Ginny would be helping her with the kids but she needed to help Molly clean the Burrow. Lily sat on her lap and hummed quietly playing with her Harry doll( gift from Fred and George), obviously not wanting to associate with her brothers. 

 "Mum, will Uncle Fred be there today? I wanted to ask him about stink bombs." Her youngest said, hopping off of Harry's lap. "I wanted to plant some in Teddy's room" 

 "You will not be doing that, Lily Luna Potter." 

 Lily shrugged and skipped towards her two brothers, looking at both of them. "Just to let you know, James. I'm Teddy's favorite." 

 "Alright kids, are you ready? Get in the car." Harry said, ushering the three troublemakers out the door.

 The ride was one of the longest car rides Harry has ever experienced. The kids kept hitting each while James and Lily got into a very intense arguement about some American cartoon. "Look Lily, Toy story wasn't better than the Lion King."

 Finally after listening to the debate about talking lions vs talking toys, they arrived at the Burrow as the three kids rushed inside to greet their Aunt's and Uncles. 

 As Harry shrugged off her coat, she was greeted by Ron and Hermione standing by the door with giant snowballs. 

 "Is this the kind of welcoming the savior of the wizarding world gets? Attacked by snowballs?" 

 "We may have kids now, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Hermione said aiming at the green eyed witch. 

"I agree. Our afternoon tea yesterday was all filled with children talk. Why can't we have normal fun? We aren't boring parents, right?" Ron questioned, his red hair full of snowflakes. 

 "Never. We are kickass parents." 

 "Well Potter, let's see if you can dodge this!" Ron exclaimed, throwing the snowball directly onto Harry's head. 

 "Ron! i spent two hours doing my hair!" 

  The trio continued to goof off, at one point Hermione conjured up a snowball so big, it devoured the two helpless friends. 

 Hermione started laughing when Harry and Ron brushed off remaining snow from their eyes.

 "You should've seen your faces!" 

 The three friends ended their snowball battle and entered the Burrow. They were greeted by a lot of Christmas stockings and a huge Christmas tree with loads of presents underneath it. 

 "Auntie!" Rose and Hugo yelled, wrapping Harry into a big hug.  

 "What's up kiddos? Where's your cousins?" 

 "Victorie is talking to Teddy while Lucy and Roxanne are playing gobstones with Lily and Molly. I don't know what the others are doing." Rose answered "But i think Dominique is talking to Grandpa." 

 "Thanks my little Rose. I'm going to find Auntie Gin really quick. Go play with Albus and James." 

 As Hugo and Rose ran off, Harry looked for her wife and was greeted by someone putting their hands over her eyes.

 "Guess who?" 

 

 "Voldemort?" 

 

 "Ha. Ha." Ginny mockingly laughed as she uncovered Harry's eyes. "Did the kids give you any trouble?"  

 Harry kissed her wife's cheek "Yes. First James refused to get out of bed, then Albus and Lily kept asking me for candy even though i said they needed to get dressed first."

 "Well, i'll reward you tonight. You did a great job. Lily's hair looks fantastic." Ginny said, snuggling into Harry's side. 

 "Thank Merlin i didn't have to do James hair, that would've took forever. Why did one of the kids have to inherit my hair?"  

 Ginny rolled her eyes "Harry, not all the kids can have the Weasley hair. Besides, your hair is cute."

"MUMMY!" Lily cried, wrapping her arms around Ginny. "James turned my bear into a spider!" 

 "James don't do that to your sister, do it to your uncle instead." 

 "I guess, Uncle Ron always screams super loud though." 

  Harry snickered "Your Uncle loves spiders! It's his favorite animal." 

 Ginny elbowed her wife, smirking at the thought of her brother running away from tiny spiders. "That's hilarious, but wrong!" 

 "One time your Uncle and I followed spiders into the forbidden forest." 

_"HARRY."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry IS the cool mom¡  
> This storyline is going to be three chapters because the Weasley family is huge. This is my first time writing the Potter kids and it's been fun getting their personalities right. This is kinda like an introduction to the following chapters


	10. New chapter coming soon

I'm so excited! New chapter will be uploaded soon! Thank you guys for sticking with me <3 senior year has been sooo tiring.


	11. Helicopter mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best

Ginny loves her mother, she really does, but sometimes she feels like grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and disappearing. Ginny just wanted one day without her mother breathing down her neck. Mother notices everything. Oh no, she isn't being dramatic, her mother knew she was wearing Harry's jumper because the sleeves went pass her wrists

"Poor Harry is freezing to death because you keep taking all her jumpers." Her mother tutted, shaking her head. "That girl never eats."

Ginny sighed as she leaned against her bed bedframe. Harry had the nightshift; meaning she wouldn't be home all night. Normally Ginny would be perfectly fine with all this, if Harry had been getting enough sleep in the first place.

Her mum is always hovering over Harry, asking her how's her training going, if she's eating enough, or if she's sleeping at night. Harry, being the absolute sweetheart she is, didn't mind the questions. In fact, she was always eager to answer them. For whatever reason. She always wants to please Molly no matter what. Ginny understood that, her mother was basically a god in Harry's eyes. Molly could do no wrong.

A certain conversation she had with her girlfriend popped back into her mind. The two of them had been relaxing when Molly suddenly showed up st their flat for to make sure the girls didn't burn down the apartment. 

_"The reason your mum is checking up on us is because she cares! So sweet," Harry cooed, drying her wet hair off. "Maybe we should take her out for dinner in London?I know some muggle restaurants nearby."_

_Ginny frowned at the suggestion. All she wanted to do was spend time with Harry. Alone. "I know sweetie. I kind of just want to spend time with you- and you only," She mumbled, crawling towards Harry on the bed. "You know what i mean, right?"_ _She seductively whispered into Harry's ear. Ginny smirked when she saw Harry's ears turn red._

_Tugging the older girl face towards her, Ginny wrapped her arms around the slim neck of her girlfriend. "I know you love my mum, but i was hoping we could go out on a romantic date. The two of us." She added, placing kisses on her girlfriend's neck. She slowly worked her way down the the collarbone- before Harry stopped her._

_"This is nice and all.....but we are sitll taking your Mum out to dinner." The black hair girl teased while placing a chaste kiss on Ginny's lips, walking out of their shared bedroom._

Ginny's thoughts were cut short when she heard footsteps that belonged to her Mother.

"I want grandchildren from all my children. Charlie keeps on refusing. I guess i'm quite alright with that,"  Molly huffed while bringing up some laundry she had just finished. "You and Harry better get married soon. The two of you would have beautiful children. " Molly added, looking at Ginny with soft eyes.

 "Do you really want so many grandkids? Those devils are annoying," Ginny said, helping her Mum put away clothes. "All they do is make a mess." 

Molly huffed at her daughter's statement, annoyed with her answer. "I'm not getting any younger sweetie." She added, kissing Ginny on the cheek before walking out of the room. 

Ginny smiled to herself. She might say she doesn't like when her mother checks up on them 24/7. Although having her mother baby her makes her undeniably happy.

Even she knows, Mother knows best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so good to write again! Senior year has been kicking my butt :((( I'm so so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My writing might be a little rusty :(

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! my first Hinny fic! I'm really happy to be doing drabbles! In case you didn't know nobody bothers to call Hara by her full name so everyone just calls her Harry. Yes, Harry and Ginny kids will be present in these Drabbles and i'm really happy to start writing their characters!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
